


What You're Looking For has Been Here the Whole Time

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Joanna Krupa Bashing, Light Twilight Bashing, Love Triangle, Romance, Schmoop, Songfic, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahhh, this is the third Taylor Swift songfic! XD can't help it though, her songs are really good for plots when there aren't any.</p><p>Summary: High school AU. Jensen is dating Joanna Krupa, who is on top of the social food chain. And while that seems appealing, Danneel knows that her best friend isn't happy. If only he knew....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You're Looking For has Been Here the Whole Time

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen Ackles belongs to Eric Kripke by contract. Danneel, well, I don't know who created Friends with Benefits, but I'm pretty sure she belongs to them by contract. You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift belongs to its respective owners, and obviously Taylor Swift. XD basically, I don't own anything, but I can dream!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I'm so sorry I've been on a Taylor Swift thing! And for all you Joanna Krupa fans, I know she's a nice person. But she needs to be bashed for the sake of the fic. :) so I apologize in advance!

Danneel sighed, closing up her textbook. She had finished her homework, everything was in order. She just had one more thing to check before getting ready for bed.

Opening the curtains, she looked across the street and, being the total best friend stalker that she was, took out some binoculars and looked into Jensen’s window.

He was running his fingers through his hair, obviously frustrated with something. Danneel guessed what it was, turning out to be right when Jensen turned in his pacing to reveal that his cell phone was up to his ear. Joanna, his girlfriend, must have been giving him trouble again. Probably about that joke he made in front of her at school that day. She hadn’t taken it well, because she didn’t understand Jensen’s dead-pan humor, unlike Danneel.  
Danneel put down the binoculars. She and Jensen had been friends for about 10 years now. And she wouldn’t deny having a crush on him. Any girl with a pulse would just by looking at him. The man was gorgeous, his features perfectly combined to make a male model type look. Which was probably the main reason Joanna still dated him. He looked good on her arm.

Jealousy and rage stirred up in Danneel’s stomach. Joanna didn’t deserve an awesome guy like Jensen. In fact, she was surprised her friend hadn’t already broken up with her. ‘Cause Danneel was the one who understood him. She was the one who he went to when he had a problem, the one that he trusted all of his darkest secrets to. Danneel couldn’t help but think that they should be together, instead of him and that bitch.

Danneel took one last look at Jensen’s window to see he had hung up. She frowned, all of her rage disappearing, because he looked really depressed, and she didn’t like that.

She got out her phone. ‘Are you ok?’

The reply came only a few minutes later. ‘Were you spying on me again, you creeper?’

Danneel turned back to the window to see Jensen had crossed his arms with a raised brow. She feigned innocence.

‘Who, me? Absurd.’

Jensen’s frown melted into an easy smile.

‘Can I come over?’

‘Only if you sneak through the window, Romeo.’

And holy crap, he did. Jensen literally walked across the street, grabbed onto the porch poll, used those beautiful abs of his to bring him up onto the roof and knock on her window.

Danneel opened it. “Who are you, Edward Cullen?”

Jensen smirked, “Nah, I’m not that much of a douche bag and I don’t wear glitter. Now lemme in, Bella.”

Danneel rolled her eyes, stepping aside. “So, to what do I owe this visit so late in the evening?”

Jensen chuckled, “Well, there’s a creepy woman who spies on me with binoculars and listens to my phone calls.”

“I stalk because I care,” Danneel patted his shoulder, looking sincere.

“Or you’re just waiting for me to take my shirt off.”

Danneel snapped her fingers. “Curses, foiled again!”

And Jensen laughed. A real laugh, one she hadn’t heard in a while. They talked some more, before Danneel’s mother called lights out from downstairs.

Jensen actually climbed back through the window and climbed down. Danneel was glad he looked considerably happier than when he came over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That weekend, Jensen and Danneel walked around their neighborhood. Jensen had a bigger smile on that he had all week. It was refreshing and nice as he opened up more, climbing out from under the cloud of misery he’d been under since he started dating the short-skirted-high-heels-wearing drama queen.

“How are you two doing, by the way?” Danneel asked. “You and Joanna?”

Jensen’s smile got a bit strained. “Fine.”

Danneel nodded. He should really try not to lie to someone who knows him better than he probably knows himself. She was about to say something, when Jensen’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Jensen picked it up. He stopped walking. “Oh, hey Jo!”

Great. Speak of the bitch.

Jensen bit his lip. “Actually baby, this isn’t a really good time….what? Of course not!” his face contorted in anger. “How could you think that?!”

Danneel frowned as she heard Joanna’s equally angry voice over the phone, though she had no idea what she was saying. But it didn’t look good.

“She’s my best friend!!”

Danneel jumped. They were talking about her?

Jensen listened to Joanna talk some more before shaking his head. “No! I am not having this conversation with you!” he rolled his eyes. “Because it’s absurd, that’s why! How could you think that I---Jo? Jo!” he looked at his phone, and slammed it shut with an angry huff, stuffing it back into his pocket.

Danneel bit her lip. “Hey,” she kept her voice soft, “Argue all you want, but the phone didn’t do anything to you, Jen.”

Jensen wasn’t laughing this time. He just mumbled something and said “I gotta go” before trudging back to his house, shoulders slumped.

The next day, he and Joanna were laughing, hand in hand, walking down the hallway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Since that awful phone conversation, Danneel saw Jensen less and less. She knew it was probably Joanna’s fault, but she didn’t say anything.

It was a Friday night. She was in her bedroom, listening to her iPod. She purposely picked music that Joanna especially didn’t like. A small little rebellion act against the relationship that should never be.

Her phone vibrated. The caller ID said ‘Jensen’. Danneel jumped at it.

“Hey stranger!” she chirped, pausing her iPod. “Haven’t seen you in a while!”

However, despite her cheerful greeting, Jensen sounded miserable…again. “Can I c’m ov’r?” he mumbled.

Danneel’s shoulders slumped. Another fight. Seriously, WHAT was he doing?! “Of course.”

They hung up, and not 20 seconds later, the door bell rang. Danneel opened it. She immediately hugged her friend, whose eyes were red-rimmed, which was never a good sign. Jensen very rarely cried.

They went up to her room, and she knew just what to do. “Wait there. I’ll get the materials.”

She went downstairs. Jensen stared after her. He thought about what an awesome friend she was as she came back up with said materials in both arms: ice cream, candy, popcorn, and a selection of cheesy movie collection, complete with a box of tissues and water bottles. He helped with the load, and they settled in front of her TV.

Danneel didn’t say anything when he finally fell asleep on her shoulder. She just put an arm around him and watched the rest of the movie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jensen woke up on Danneel’s bed. The room was cleaned up from their comfort session, and he found that his best friend was waiting with a tray full of   
pancakes smothered in whipped cream, syrup, and M&Ms. Just how he liked them when he was upset. She knew everything about him, didn’t she?

“Here,” Danneel put the tray in his lap once he was sitting up. “I’m not easing up on the comfort food until you tell me what happened.”

Jensen paused in his chewing. Danneel laid beside him, crossing her arms. “Tell me or kiss that slim figure goodbye. I got chocolate cake too.”

Jensen gave a small smile. Wow, even now she could lighten his mood. Unfortunately, it was gone just as fast when he told her. “Joanna broke it off. For good.”

Danneel’s eyes widened. “What? No way! You guys always bounce back!”

“Not this time,” Jensen sighed, taking a huge mouthful of his pancakes. Danneel never let him talk with his mouth full---one of the many reasons his mother loved her so much---so he swallowed before saying, “She found a new guy.”

“Who?”

“Didn’t bother to ask. I just hung up.”

Danneel sighed, putting an arm around him. “Well, she doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

Jensen put his head on her shoulder. “Uh-huh. What exactly would that be?”

His friend held up her fingers and counted off. “There’s your sense of humor, your sincerity, the fact that you care about people you don’t even know, your smile, the way your eyes light up when you get interested about something, your laugh, the way you hug, your loyalty, your dependability, the way you can contact your inner-child,” she smiled brightly, “I got toes if you want me to go on.”

By now, Jensen was staring at her in complete surprise. Because Joanna? She probably couldn’t have told him even half of those things if he asked her. A rush of warmth flooded his gut, a feeling he always got when he was around Danneel.

“You’re awesome, you know that?”

“It’s been said.”

“Not often enough,” Jensen chuckled, going back to his pancakes. “…thanks.”

“Anytime, buddy. But, can I say something?”

“Hm?”

“What were you doing with a girl like Joanna? I mean, she made you miserable!”

Jensen smiled. “Honestly? I don’t know the answer to that question.”

Danneel rolled her eyes. “Jensen Ackles, you are an idiot.”

“It’s been said.”

“Not often enough.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A week later, Joanna cornered Jensen after school. She made her make up run with tears that were obviously forced, pleading and pleading with him to take her back, that she was oh so very sorry and that she’d make it up to him, blah blah blah.

Jensen pushed her away. “Sorry. Not interested.”

“But why?! I love you!”

‘No you don’t,’ he thought, ‘I just look good on your arm.’

He blinked, realizing that he had JUST noticed that. ‘I really am an idiot.’

Danneel’s face flashed in his mind. The one girl who had stuck with his idiot butt for over 10 years. The person that understood him better than anyone, the one he went to for comfort and advice. She was probably the only one who had made him really smile throughout his whole relationship with Joanna.  
Warmth flooded his gut again. Only this time, it was accompanied by his heart speeding up and his palms getting sweaty. He was either sick, or…in love.

“There’s someone else,” he told Joanna before leaving her there. He had to get home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danneel was eating an after school snack when someone knocked on the front door. She opened it, and smiled. “Hey Jen!”

“I’m an idiot,” he said. “I mean, really.”

Danneel tilted her head. “Well, yeah, we all know that genius. What brought this on?”

The answer came when Jensen promptly put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, touching their foreheads. “Could you forgive me for being a dumbass?”

Danneel blinked, her mind going 100 miles an hour. She was quiet for a couple seconds, before the shock faded into pure, unadulterated happiness. “Took yah long enough.”

They kissed again. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 8D


End file.
